Heretofore it was known to add certain oxygenated hydrocarbons to gasoline and diesel fuels to improve performance of the fuels. These oxygenated hydrocarbons had acid numbers of about 10 and saponification numbers of about 26. While such attempts proved moderately successful, the level of improvement was not that which was desired.
It was also known in the aviation fuel art to add small amounts of certain glycol ethers to the fuels to prevent icing.
A particular problem with regard to diesel fuels and more particularly heating oils is that at low temperatures, wax particulates would form tending to clog fuel filters and spray nozzles.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an additive for diesel fuels and no. 2 heating fuels which reduces the agglomeration of and disperses wax particulates which would tend to form at low operating temperatures.
It is another principal object of the present invention to provide an composition for heating and diesel fuels which improves lubricity and fuel consumption.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an composition as aforesaid in which only limited quantities of the composition need be added to render the additive fully effective.